Scarred Heart
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: fifteen yr old Kaori has had a bad life as of lately, and she is determined to change that. With a bad life story that isnt all cheery and happy- she seeks out family friends in her homeland: Japan. What happens when she meets the Host Club? OCx? involved
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys(and gals)! This is my first actuall ff for Ouran, so sorry if it sucks. I tried to do an Ouran ff before- but it ddint work out and i never put it up on this site, so- please give me constructive critisism if im getting something terribly wrong- or what not. I appreciate being nicely corrected. Hope you like it. I'll try to update when i can- since at the moment, im working on, like, eight other ff's. **

**Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran, but I do own Kaori Kikuno- and If im right, Kikuno means Chrysanthemum field.**

* * *

This was going to be an insufferably long day. I was already slightly peeved that my flight was late- but all the stares I kept getting from passerbies in the airport were getting very irritating. Finally, one hour later then it should have been, my flight was called. Standing up, my long black hair fell down to my waist- having been scrunched up to my neck while I sat; I grabbed my only carry on bag and headed out. Originally, I'm half Japanese, half American- but my parents had decided when I was three to move from Japan to England. When I was five- my American father had kidnapped me, and moved to America. Soon I had found out what he had done, and ran away from him when I was nine. A part of me still knew he was searching for me- not going to the media incase my Japanese mother saw him and called the police. So, now here I am, fifteen years old- and leaving my father way behind. I was moving back to Japan to live with a family friend- who thought that my parents were sending me there- which, obviously, was not the case. Some might ask where I had gotten the money to get a plane ticket? Well, plain and simple- let just say, I would be considered a criminal now and leave it at that. I sat down in the plush, soft, white seat in the first class section, and prepared for the long flight home.

When the plane landed, I quickly got off- I hated the stares that I kept getting from the older people on the plane. It bothered me so much, and so the quicker I got out of the plane and away from these people- the better. I mean, sure- its not everyday a fifteen year old girl rides a plane alone from America to Japan, but still. I waited- my patience being tested- for my other suitcase to come through with the rest of the luggage of everyone elses. Finally, when it did, I made a mad grab for it and quickly got out of the way so I wouldn't get stuck in the middle of the frenzy. Sighing, I went outside and hailed a taxi- it was natural to me, having been in New York City for a little while. In fluent Japanese I told the driver the address, and once again, I was traveling. This was getting tiring, but at least it would soon be over with- I hope. After about fifteen minutes of driving- I kept looking at my watch; what could I say, I was getting more impatient to be in a steady place for once!- I arrived at an apartment like place, and got out of the taxi. The driver kindly grabbed my things out of the back for me, and I gave him the fee as well as a tip for helping me with my things- yes of course im generous, Yeesh!

"Kikuno-san?" I looked up and saw a man peering out the door.

"Hello Miyake-san, is Hikari-chan home?"

"Yes! Do come in- she told me you would be coming!" he exclaimed, and came out to help me with my things.

"Thank you." And thank the lord that they didn't have any clue how to speak English!

"Hikari-chan- Kikuno-san is here!" he called down the hall, and soon I heard a rustle and a woman came practically running down the hall.

"Oh- Kaori-chan!" she exclaimed, her eyes tearing up," Look at you! You've grown so much since we last saw each other!" I smiled, and returned her hug that she gave me.

"Let me help you to your room, and then we'll talk, okay?" Hikari smiled.

"Okay," I nodded, and followed her down the hall she had just come, and into my new room. It was rather small- but no complaints here, a room is a room.

"So, how is your mother?" Hikari asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," I answered, and she turned to me.

"What do you mean Kaori-chan?" she asked sternly.

"My father took me away from her when I was five, leaving her in England, while we went to America- and I have seen or heard from her since," I replied- and it was the whole truth- I hadn't heard from my mother or saw her at all since then.

"Oh my poor little girl," Hikari cried, and embraced me in another hug- this one trying to comfort me, and then said," You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"You only have three years till your eighteen- so, we'll try to keep you until then. If your father calls you- ignore it, okay? There is no way I'll give that American baby-kidnapping man back the baby he took from her mother- nope," Hikari said, shaking her head in distaste.

"Thank you Hikari-chan."

"No problem, now, I'll let you get situated, and then I want you to come and meet me in the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem," Hikari said again, and walked out of the room. So far, this lie was working- I knew my father wouldn't bother me here- he didn't understand Japanese one bit- and since Miyake-san and Hikari-chan didn't understand American- I was safe! I hated lying to her though- but it was necessary in my eyes. Sighing, I put my things away and headed to the kitchen as I was told to.

"Ah, already situated?" Miyake smiled.

"Yes Miyake-san," I nodded, and took a seat at the table.

"If you want, you may call me by my first name," he said, also smiling.

"Okay- you can too if you want."

"Alright- here is some lunch," Hikari said, placing the plates on the table and sat down," What we need to discuss is schooling. There is a couple choices- but one is rather hard."

"Okay."

"The easy one is Ouran High- the local high school," Hikari said, and I nodded, so she continued," The other one- the hard one- is Ouran Academy."

"Why is it hard?"

"Its mainly for rich people- us 'commoners' have to try our hardest to get into it."

"I think I'll try for Ouran Academy," I smiled, and that took both Hikari and Hideo by surprise.

"Are you sure about that Kaori-chan?" Hideo asked.

"Yes- I was top of my class ever since first grade- I think I can pull this off," I said confidently.

"Very well- Oh! That reminds me- Ranka-kun, our next door neighbor, has a daughter that attends the Academy on a scholarship- If you want, I can get you two together and she can talk to you about it, and give you a few pointers," Hikari smiled and I nodded.

"I will probably need all the help I can get." We ate our lunch, and I began thinking: this might not be so bad after all. Hikari-chan and Hideo-kun are just as I remember, and I'm already fitting in. This might work out, and I smiled as I listened to Hideo report what was in the newspaper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran ( dang...although the characters are frequently finding my dream-place somehow...) I do however own Kaori, Hikari, Hideo**

* * *

I woke up with a start as I heard a huge _bang!_ sound. With a look outside my window, I stared, my fears getting the best of me. Soon enough, another clap of thunder and a quick stroke of lightening appeared, and I screamed in fear and hid under my covers. Obviously, my scream had alerted Hikari, because seconds later, she came into my room.

"Kaori-chan, whats the matter?" she asked worriedly. I was about to answer, when another clap of thunder barreled through the stormy sky, and I jumped while a little whimper came from my throat.

"I see you got your mothers fear of thunderstorms," Hikari said softly; I heard her walking away, and moments later, she came back," Here." I poked my head over the covers a little and saw a CD player in her hands. I understood instantly, and accepted to CD player.

"Thank you Hikari-chan," I replied weakly.

"No problem dear- night," she smiled.

"'Night." I put on the headphones, and turned on the CD player- I realized it was loud music, but it drowned out the thunder, so I was happy. I turned up the volume, put the player on the bed next to me- turned my back to the window- and fell asleep soon after.

--

"Hey Ranka-kun," I heard Hikari greet someone who had knocked at the door. The front door closed and I heard some voices.

"Kaori-chan!" Hikari called for me, and I came out of my room, reading a book while I walked- not the smartest thing to do, but I never learned. As soon as I got to the living room, I fell over one of the cats, and landed with an 'oomph' on the floor. Quickly I stood back up, and brushed myself off.

"I'm ok!"

"Oh good lord- that from your mother as well I see," Hikari laughed," Kaori-chan, these are our neighbors, Ranka-kun and Haruhi-chan."

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely, and noticed that the one she called Ranka-kun looked like a woman- which slightly confused me.

"Hikari-chan said you're trying to go to Ouran Academy," Haruhi said, looking at me.

"Yes, I am trying to get accepted there- but if it doesn't work, I'll just go to the local high school."

"The best thing is to just be yourself at all times," Haruhi told me and I nodded, making a mental note of that.

"Well, I must get to work," Ranka said, and his voice through me off- mans voice… women's features…Otaku. That explained it- this guy was a cross dresser. But I didn't judge him, because I didn't know him.

"It was nice seeing you again Ranka-kun," Hikari smiled, and he nodded, and then walked out the door.

"I have to go to the store, so, if you'll excuse me," Haruhi said, about to leave.

"Um, Haruhi-chan?"

"Yeah, Kaori-chan?"

"Would it be alright if I came with you?" I asked, kind of nervously.

"Sure," Haruhi shrugged, but smiled at the same time. I sat my book down on the table, and went with Haruhi.

"May I ask, why your father dresses like a woman?" I asked.

"It's kind of complicated- but he says that its because after mom died, he wont fall in love with another woman," Haruhi explained as we walked down the street.

"Oh."

"Um, Kaori-chan?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah?"

"If you do come to Ouran Academy- there is something you should know," Haruhi told me, and I nodded, so she continued," I have to dress in the men's uniform and keep my real gender a secret."

"Why?"

"Simply put- I was blackmailed into joining this one club that is there, and so," Haruhi told me.

"Ohh," I nodded," What does the women's uniform look like?"

"It's a yellow dress." That stopped me in my tracks, and caused her to look at me. My shoulders slumped, and my head fell back.

"I hate dresses…I hate yellow," I cried," A yellow dress in the ultimate evil!"

"If you want, you could probably do like I did at the beginning and still do- dress and pose as a guy." I considered this for a minute, but then a breeze blew past and a lock of my hair came into view.

"But what about my hair?"

"You'd probably have to cut it," Haruhi said, and my eyes widened in terror.

"It's taken my eight years to grow this out," I said, my eyes completely sad.

"Hmm," Haruhi said, thinking, and then she brightened up," I got it! You could wear a wig."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed happily, holding my hair protectively as we passed a barbers shop.

"So, have you sent in your papers yet?"

"Yeah- Hikari-chan took them there this morning."

"Then you should know real soon if you are in- Hikari-chan and Hideo-kun are well known caterers- and work for way less then others do," Haruhi told me as we walked into the store. I felt a nagging feeling as though someone was following us- or me- and I became slightly paranoid. What if it was my father?! Had he really actually found me? I looked behind us, and looked around- but no one was in sight. My attention went back to Haruhi, who was busy picking out certain cold foods- meats and what not. We continued on through the store, and I picked up a soda for myself- and of course I paid for it…with the money I had left from my adventure. At the airport I had exchanged American money with Japanese- so now, I didn't have to use my currency knowledge when I bought something. We walked back to the apartments, and talked about the school, scholarships, and what not.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later Kaori-chan," Haruhi said, both our hands on our own door knobs.

"Yep- see you later Haruhi-chan," I nodded, but before I opened it, she stopped me.

"Hey, if you want, you can call me by my first name," Haruhi said, and I smiled.

"Really?" – she nodded, so I continued," And you can call me by mine." She smiled slightly this time, and then we went inside the apartments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran ( dang...although the characters are frequently finding my dream-place somehow...) I do however own Kaori, Hikari, Hideo**

* * *

Two days later, early in the morning- somewhere around 6 am- I felt myself being woke up softly.

"Kaori-chan, wake up hunny." My eyes blinked open, and I saw Hikari sitting on the side of my bed.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice soft- I was still practically asleep.

"You have a postage from Ouran Academy out in the living room." That snapped my wide awake and I ran out of my room- and into the living room. There was a box and an envelope. Quickly, I opened the box- and it confirmed what the letter was probably going to tell me. I brought out the uniform- and it was the men's one. A knock came at the door- and Hikari opened it, pausing in opening the envelop.

"Hey Kaori."

"Hey Haruhi!" I said, smiling brightly.

"I see you got accepted," Haruhi said, coming in and walking up to me, and I nodded enthusiastically.

"I happened upon this incase you did- Nekozawa sempai had a few spares," Haruhi said, and she held out her hand, which held a black wig.

"Haruhi- you rock!" I exclaimed.

"Hurry up Kaori-chan, you don't want to be late," I looked at the clock and saw almost half an hour had passed. I excused myself, took the outfit along with the wig, and went to get ready. I came out less then ten minutes later, and saw that Haruhi had left.

"She went to get ready for school as well," Hikari explained, and I nodded. I grabbed a piece of toast off of Hikari's plate, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Very well," Hikari laughed," You know- you are just like your mother in every way." I smiled, and listened while Hikari told me what the letter had been about- and then I grabbed my schoolbag- which looked like a briefcase- and walked out the door. Haruhi was just coming out of her apartment as I was, and we went to the school together.

"You know what- and please don't take this the wrong way- but you do kind of look like a guy," I told her.

"So do you," she smiled.

--

"Wow." We were now at the gates of the Academy, and I was in pure shock. The place was huge, and I mean HUGE.

"So, you're in class 1A right?" Haruhi asked me as we walked toward the main building.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Cool- you're with me then." I saw some girls spot Haruhi and swoon- and then I remembered that they thought she was a he.

"Hello Haruhi," two unison voices said, and I was unceremoniously thrown aside- and knowing my record- I fell to the floor.

"Guys- watch it," Haruhi said, slightly annoyed, and held out her hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I said to Haruhi, straightening out my uniform- and then I saw who had pushed me: twins. Holy crap- these two remind me of George and Fred Weasley…I wonder if they knew that.

"Who's your new friend Haruhi?" one twin asked.

"I don't recognize him from anywhere," the other said.

"He must be new," they said together. This was making me dizzy- but it was slightly funny.

"This is Kaori Kikuno," Haruhi said, introducing us," Kaori, this is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Kaori-kun, huh?" the one named Hikaru said.

"Hey! I never gave you permission to call me that!" I exclaimed.

"Fine…Kikuno-san," Kaoru said, and then I saw them give each other mischievous smirks.

"Tell you what…Kikuno-san," Hikaru said," We'll call you by that if you guess right- if you guess wrong though, we'll call you Kaori-kun."

"Fine- what guessing game?" I asked- guessing games were a piece of cake to me.

"The 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" the exclaimed in unison, striking a pose.

"You're kidding right?" I asked, blinking a couple times.

"Of course you'll have to wait for a little while- since Haruhi has you already knowing who is who," Kaoru said.

"Very well," I said, looking him in the eyes," Just tell me when."

"Come on Kaori, lets get to class," Haruhi said, and I joined her and walked to the classroom. She left me to go to the teacher, and I stood there, talking to him. Finally, the bell rang, and everyone took a seat.

"Class- we have a new student- this is Kikuno Kaori," he said, and then to me," You may take the seat next to…Hitachiin Kaoru."

"I'm Hikaru!"

"Sorry- Hitachiin Hikaru." I nodded and made my way through the other student's desks and sat next to Hikaru.

"So- you really Hikaru- or is this a little game?" I asked him softly, and I saw that mischievous smile. Hikaru, no doubt.

--

Classes went rather smooth for the most part- and pretty soon, it was lunch time. Haruhi and I sat down together and pulled out our lunches. Soon, Hikaru and Kaoru joined us, and stared at my food.

"What are you eating Kaori-kun?" Hikaru asked.

"A salad I packed, why?"

"Why not get the food from up there?" Kaoru asked.

"I probably couldn't afford it."

"Why not?" they asked in unison.

"I'm a commoner." They each choked on their food and patted each other on the back.

"Commoner?" Kaoru asked, not believing me.

"Yes."

"How did you get in here?" Hikaru continued- and I had a feeling this was going to turn into twenty questions.

"Scholarship."

"Wow. What about the uniform- usually commoners can't afford it?" Kaoru went on.

"My guardians happen to be close with the school- and so I'm guessing that's how I got it- now can I eat my salad in peace?" My patience had started to dwindle, and I didn't want to snap.

"Just one more question- Which one is Hikaru?"

"You're Hikaru," I said pointing to the one sitting across from Haruhi, and then to the one across from me," Your Kaoru."

"Dang- Kikuno-san is good," Hikaru said, looking put out. We ate lunch, and the rest of the school day came and went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran ( dang...although the characters are frequently finding my dream-place somehow...) I do however own Kaori, Hikari, Hideo - yes i kno ive used this in the past two chapters as well- but im tired and dont feel like type-repeating myself**

* * *

"Would you like to come?" Haruhi asked me, as the last bell rang. She had explained about the club she was blackmailed into- the 'Host Club'. I didn't have much else to do- and everyone knows when you get bored, sometimes your curiosity takes over.

"Sure."

"Cool- follow me," Haruhi said, and was walked out of the class room, up some stairs and came to a room.

"The 'third music room'? I questioned.

"It's the only non used room- so the Host Club decided to use it," Haruhi explained, and opened the door, walking in. I followed, and looked around as I followed her.

"Haruhi!" Before we got far, Haruhi was glomped by a tall blonde guy, and by the looks of it, she wasn't enjoying it. So I decided to pay her back- after all, without her secretly pointing to each twin at lunch when I had been asked which was Hikaru, they'd be calling me Kaori-kun right now.

"Why don't you go get your own giant bear to hug instead of bothering Haruhi, Blondie," I said, and his head snapped up to look at me.

"Who is your friend Haru-chan?" a small blonde boy, asked Haruhi, coming up to us.

"This is Kikuno Kaori," Haruhi explained," A new scholarship student who is in my class."

"But your uniform-"the tall blonde started.

"Leave it boss- her guardians are close with the school- so they were able to get it for him." I watched as the twins came up, and I didn't really like being called 'him' but it was okay- I guess.

"Hello you two," I smiled.

"Hello…Kikuno-san,"came the unison reply.

"So- Haruhi… who is who?" I asked softly, as everyone looked at me.

"Oh! This is Mori sempai, Hunny sempai, Kyoya sempai, and Tamaki sempai," Haruhi explained. I looked at the smallest one- Hunny sempai. As much as Ranka had confused me at first- I as even more confused by this little guy.

"Trust me- he's 18," Haruhi said to me, seeing where my eyes were looking.

"Nice to meet you Kao-kun," Hunny smiled- I had to resist the temptation to give him a huge hug.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled- and I noticed that Haruhi had walked away and quickly followed after her.

After a little while- the Host Club opened for that day- and I was speechless at the amount of girls storming in. It was like a mad rush. Haruhi was walking past, and I grabbed her arm lightly.

"Hey, I'm going to walk around for a little while, ok?" I told her, my eyes darting around at all that was in the room.

"Ok, see you later," Haruhi said- looking a little bored. I slightly felt bad for her- she had to stay here while I was free to roam. When I began walking through the halls, I soon came to a halt. Bending down I picked up a hand puppet that resembled a cat. A shiver ran down my back, and I quickly spun around- and then tried to calm down.

"Can I help you?" I asked the person wearing the black cloak.

"Belzenef please." He held out his hand, and at first I was confused, again, for that day. Then it dawned on me- the puppet.

"Oh! I'm sorry- here," I smiled, and handed the puppet over. Blue eyes peered at me from the cloak.

"You must be Fujioka-san's friend, Kikuno-san."

"Yeah- how'd you know?" I saw him look around and then step closer to me- where he was only a few inches from me.

"That wig you are wearing is one of my extras."

"Oh- you must be… Nekozawa-kun?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you…Kikuno-kun," he smiled- but then he shrieked as a light came over his face. I turned and saw Kaoru and Hikaru behind me, Hikaru holding a flashlight that was on. I heard Nekozawa running, and in anger, I jumped, and kicked the flashlight right out of Hikaru's hand.

"What the hell was that for!?" I demanded, and they looked stunned.

"We always do that- it's fun," Hikaru said.

"Especially his reaction," Kaoru added. I shook my head, and ran off the way Nekozawa did, searching for him.

--

I returned later on to the Host Club to find that the activities where over and the girls had all left. When I saw the twins, my eyes grew deadly dangerous, but yet had a mischievous glint.

"Hey, Haruhi, I'm going to head home- I want to make sure I get all my work done," I said when I walked up to her.

"Alright- I'll see you later then Kaori."

"Oh, Kikuno-kun, you know you have to join at least one club, right?" Kyoya said; I saw an evil glint in his eyes that made me back up- little did I know, there was a stand behind me with a very valuable vase on it. Stopping when I felt myself back into something, I quickly turned, and my eyes watched as the vase started to fall. With a lunge I grabbed for it; loosing my balance- so when I flipped in mid air, and landed on the floor on my back. There were sounds of feet running against the floor- and a crash sound.

"Excellent catch Kaori," Haruhi smiled, and took the vase from my grip. Beside me was the podium on which the vase had been on- thankfully though, it had fallen in my bag, and was not harmed at all. I sighed, relieved, and accepted the hand of Mori and he helped me up.

"So- was that your plan, Ootori-san?" I asked him," Trying to scare me into backing up, thus making me fall into the valuable items behind me- make me owe money, and blackmail me into joining the club?" They all stared at me, and looked over to Kyoya.

"Well- even if it was- it didn't work," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses further up his nose with one finger.

"Well- anyway, I already have joined a club," I informed.

"Really Kikuno-san?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes- and since I already believe in magic to begin with- I fit right in with the club," I smiled- and Tamaki instantly froze- fear in his eyes.

"Magic? What…club…did…you…join?" he asked, fearfully.

"The Black Magic Club," I simply stated, and turned to the twins, and told them," So if you think about bothering my sempai ever again- you'll answer to me." I lifted the podium upright, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the third music room smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is turning out better then i imagined!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran- but I do own Kaori**

Haruhi and I had decided to work on our homework together the next day in her apartment. Ranka had quickly become fond of me, which was slightly spooky- but he was like the father I wished I had- caring and there for me and all that. After studying quietly, I knock came at the door and Haruhi got up to answer.

"Haruhi! Daddy's missed you!" Tamaki yelled, and glomped her, making them both fall to the floor.

"I just saw you today sempai," Haruhi said, in a rather bored tone," Now could you please get up off me?" Quickly Tamaki stood, turning a shade of pinkish-red.

"What are you doing here Kikuno-san?" Kaoru asked me, walking in and spotting me at the table.

"Studying with Haruhi, why?" Instantly, each member of the club looked between Haruhi and myself.

"What?" Haruhi and I asked at the same time.

"Haruhi…you're wearing a dress…"Kyoya pointed out.

"Oh!" Haruhi smiled," Kaori knows that I am a girl and I dress as a guy at school, and is okay with it."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Ootori-san," I interrupted, and he looked at me," I'll keep it a secret. Anyway- I guess I'll be going then. Hikari-chan is probably cooking dinner right now. Want to come over Haruhi?"

"Sorry! Haruhi is busy for the rest of the weekend!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Since when?" I asked, and at the same time, Haruhi moaned:

"Oh no."

"Since now!" Tamaki said, and I watched as they pulled her out of her apartment and disappeared.

"That was weird." I said, blinking once, and then shrugged. I gathered my things, my key for Haruhi's apartment, locked the door and went home.

On Monday, I found myself outside the third music room and walked in- became completely confused- walked back out and looked at the sign.

"It says this is the 'third music room'- well, weird things were bound to happen with this bunch," I tell myself, and walk back into the room. It had a jungle-like appearance inside, which is the reason for my confusion.

"Don't worry- you'll get used to all the craziness after a while," Haruhi said, walking up to me," I remember the first time they pulled something like this when I had first joined…pretty confusing." I nodded, and looked around- my eyes landed on something I was badly wanting to drink- A coconut.

"Is everything artificial in here?" I asked, my gazed locked on the coconut.

"Yes, why might you be asking?" Kyoya asked, appearing next to me in some tropical outfit.

"Coconut." Was the only word I muttered, and ran at it- jumping when I got close enough and shimmying up the tree trunk until I reached the coconut. Grabbing it, I dropped down from the tree and began smashing it against a rock.

"Die!" I repeated over and over- but it didn't work. My eyes scoured the room until my eyes sparkled and landed on a hammer. In mere seconds, I had crossed the room, grabbed the hammer and was back at the coconut. Raising the hammer, I brought it down with force and finally punctured the damn thing. Triumphantly, I drank right from the coconut- making sure not to spill anything on the uniform.

"Kaori-kun." I froze and lowered the coconut. When I looked over at the door- I saw Nekozawa- and I dropped the coconut and rushed over, bowing low to the ground on my knees with my hands on the floor.

"Nekozawa sempai," I said respectfully.

"I wish for you to join us in the meeting room," Nekozawa said- but we both heard whispers, and looked over to see Tamaki in a corner looking like he was seeing a ghost, and the twins talking amongst themselves.

"What?" I asked them.

"You look exactly alike," Kaoru said.

"Just like twins- are you?" Hikaru asked. Slightly confused, I looked up at Nekozawa and saw the exact same color of eyes looking back at me. Slowly, I stood- and we were the same height.

"Nii-chan…" All of us looked down and saw a little blonde girl with pigtails.

"Kirimi-chan, what are you doing here?" Nekozawa said, bending down. Kirimi looked back and forth between me and her brother, slightly confused.

"I was about to go home- but there is a cat outside…"Kirimi said, her bottom lip slightly trembling. I felt Nekozawa slightly freeze and then he stood up.

"Um…"

"I'll take her to the limo," Haruhi offered.

"Thank you- Fujioka-san," Nekozawa said, and then left, and I followed, waving once a good bye to Haruhi.

I returned to the host club room, and walked in. Instantly, everything was quiet, and I saw all the girls staring at me- whispers starting to flow.

"Is Kikuno-san a customer?"

"I wonder who he is here to see!"

"MOE!!!!" I rolled my eyes, and sat down in one of the corners- instantly, eyes became slightly sad- and one girl came up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um- aren't you a customer here?" she asked.

"No."

"Then why are you here?" she continued.

"Haruhi is my friend, and I'm going to wait so we can head home together."

"You live with Fujioka-san?!" she exclaimed.

"No. We're neighbors."

"Neighbors? But then that means…"

"I'm a commoner- yeah." That seemed to keep her satisfied for now, and she left only to be replaced by Tamaki.

"You're my daughter's neighbor?!" He exclaimed.

"For the last time- and I'll say this slowly enough for you- Y E S." My patience was on the verge of empty- and it was starting to show- and Hunny seemed to realize that somehow.

"Would you like to hold Usa-chan?" he asked, holding his bunny out to me. My eyes widened, and I lightly gulped. How was I going to say no to his wide adorable eyes?!

"Im sorry Haninozuka-san," I started," I don't really like pink. Bunnies are a different story- I remember I once had to take care of baby bunnies when I was younger because their mother left them in our yard. Sadly only one made it, but I had to give it away once it was fully grown." I had barely realized the crowd that had formed- mostly all the girls, and they had little hearts above their head and stars in their eyes.

"Oh, that's so sad- at least one made it," one girl said.

"Yeah- I was attached to it to…I even had given it a name…but my father made the decision without me to give it away. I went to school one day, and when I came home- the bunny was gone," I replied. I hadn't realized that Tamaki had backed up a few steps and was watching as I talked to the girls, and an idea was forming in his head.

"Bye Kikuno-san!" a couple girls said, as they left. I waved goodbye, smiling politely. It had been nice to talk to them- almost…

"Natural!" Tamaki cried, and I jumped- that had been the word that I had been about to think…how the heck did he do that?!

"Well- it's up to you boss," Kaoru said, appearing on one side of me.

"He is very stubborn at times- and don't forget, his is a member of the black magic club," Hikaru continued.

"What is up to him?" I questioned.

"It's official!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing his forefinger to the sky and striking a dramatic pose," You are now an official member of the Host Club!"

"Excuse me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran- but I do own Kaori**

"Host Club Host?" Saying that, a shiver went down my back.

"Yes! It's perfect!" Tamaki cried happily," All the girls seem to like you already! You're a natural at it too!"

"Hahaha," I laughed," You're kidding right?"

"No, he's not," Kyoya said, appearing next to me- again. It was slightly unnerving how he done that.

"But I'm already in-"

"You can now drop that club!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No."

"But you don't need it- it was only temporary!" Tamaki continued.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Told you he was stubborn boss." The twins said in unison.

"Please!?" Tamaki begged," The Host Club needs you!" I looked around- it seemed the only one who actually needed me- was Haruhi, who had to deal with this all the time.

"Sorry- but I have duties in the Black Magic Club that I will not drop just because you say I am now 'in your club'," I tell him.

"I'm glad you feel that way." My neck quickly turned, and I gave myself a whiplash.

"Oww," I moaned, rubbing my neck," Yes- what is it Kanazuki-san?"

"Nekozawa sempai wishes to see you Kikuno-san," Reiko said, and then disappeared.

"Very well- If you'll excuse me," I said, glad to get away from this.

_Knock knock knock_. I got up from the chair I had been reading in, and went to the door.

"Hey Haru-"I began, and saw her pleading look.

"You really are neighbors!"

"Oh no," I moaned.

"Tell me about it," Haruhi grimaced.

"So- you're joining our club- right?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Ah- a club?" Hikari said," I think it's a splendid idea!"

"Hikari-chan- I've already joined a club," I sighed.

"Oh- right, sorry," she smiled, and went about her business.

"Sorry about that-"

"So- you're joining?!" Tamaki asked

"For the last freakin time- NO!" I exclaimed.

"Kaori- be nice to your visitors," Hikari scolded.

"Sorry Hikari-chan."

"So- let's go, shall we?" Kaoru said.

"Go where?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To Kyoya sempai's private indoor beach!" came the unison reply from the twins. I felt a shiver go down my spine- and so I thought about it.

"I'll go on one condition."

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"No one pours water on me- pushes me into the water, and I don't swim in any of the water."

"That's three Kikuno-san," Hikaru pointed out.

"To me- its one."

"Deal." Kyoya said, and I was slightly surprised- I had no idea whose idea this was to go- let alone invite me, but a part of me suspected Kyoya.

When we walked into the building- I froze in my tracks. This looked like a forest with pools! It was pretty awesome to say the least- but still, it confused me.

"Come on Haruhi," Kaoru said, grabbing on arm of hers.

"Let's go get you changed!" Hikaru continued, grabbing the other arm. Together, they dragged a helpless Haruhi off- and ii was really feeling bad for her.

"So- why no water?" Kyoya asked me, appearing next to me- I really had to find out how he done that.

"Hikari-chan will kill me if I get my cloths wet and come down with a cold," I lied. It was necessary- as much as I hated lying to a guy like Kyoya- who seems to have an evil ora around him at almost all times.

"Really? Well- I hope at some point you can return with us and swim- have fun," Kyoya said, and walked off- before he did, I happened to see an evil smirk and glint in his eyes. Why did I have a bad feeling about something? Oh well- I'll take his advice and try to have fun.

The next morning when I arrived at school, girls were instantly surrounding me.

"Is it true?!" one asked excitedly.

"Is what true?" I asked as I walked- all the girls followed.

"That you're now in the Host Club?!" another continued. I froze in my tracks.

"Who gave you that idea?" I hissed angrily, and the girls seemed slightly frightened.

"Suoh-san," one answered softly. I stomped off toward classroom 2A. Entering, I scanned the room- and saw Tamaki sitting in front of Kyoya- chatting up a storm to a rather quiet Kyoya.

"Suoh!" I exclaimed, stalking up to him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't try to fool me! When I arrived at school, a group of girls asked me if it was true I was joining your stupid club," I hissed, and then yelled," WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!!"

"I don't know what you mean Kikuno-san," Tamaki said calmly, standing up," I didn't tell anyone that you were joining." I stared at him, ignoring the other students in his class that were all now watching.

"If you didn't," I said slowly, letting my anger drop," Then who did?"

"I think you should get to class before your teacher gets mad at you for being late," Kyoya said, and I turned to him, eyeing him suspiciously. Was it him that done this- is that why I didn't have a good feeing about something at his indoor beach?

-----

**So, just out of curiousity- who do you think it was?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay- i was in a super sad mood earlier when i posted chapts 6 and 7 in The Only One- and now im letting the anger out in the beginning- so...enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran- I do own Kaori**

I stormed to the third music room. All day girls had been badgering me about me joining the stupid Host Club. I denied all- and now, it was time to beat the living crap out of whoever made the girls think I was joining their stupid club. I slammed both the doors open to the third music room, and each club member looked up from what they were doing.

"OK! WHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES SAID I WAS JOINING YOUR FREAKIN CLUB?!?!" I yelled, causing the twins and Tamaki to hide behind the couch in terror.

"If you wake up Hunny-sempai- you're paying for the damage he creates," Kyoya warned.

"You." I glared at him. Of course- it made perfect sense. He wanted me to join last week- but to his dismay, I had joined Black Magic Club- and now he decided- 'oh who cares- Kaori will join whether Kaori wants to or not'.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his fingers- and legs- and looked at me innocently.

"Don't you dare play innocent Ootori," I seethed," All of it fits perfectly now- the sudden trip to a indoor beach- the niceness- this was your plan b if the vase trick didn't work. Well you know what- I aint playing your stupid games!"

"So- you haven't joined?" I turned in my spot and saw Nekozawa hiding by the door.

"Of course not sempai," I said, bowing my head respectfully," The only club I have duties in is the Black Magic Club."

"But-"Kyoya interjected, and I glared at him," If you wish to be known as you are now, you will join the Host Club." I instantly became deadly calm, and tried to act dumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know full well- Kaori….chan." Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru all gasped- Mori looked speechless and shocked.

"Looks like your gig is up, Kikuno-san," Nekozawa said from the door.

"You knew Nekozawa?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes- she borrowed that wig from me," Nekozawa answered.

"That's why they looked similar!" the twins exclaimed.

"What's going on Takashi?" Hunny asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and walking over to his cousin.

"Hunny-sempai!" Tamaki cried," Kaori-kun is actually Kaori-chan!" Hunny looked at me wide-eyed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed, and took off the wig, and took out the pin holding my hair up. The long black hair fell down to my waist, and all male members of the host club, along with Nekozawa stared at me.

"What?"

"So, what now Kaori?" Haruhi asked me.

"Well…the only way to where this uniform is to be a boy- so, regretfully- I must take up Ootori-san on his offer," I said through clenched teeth.

"Wonderful," Kyoya smiled deviously. I put my hair back up in its pin, and then the wig back on over it, and as I finished straightening it the ground began to shake.

"Hohohohohohoho," a high pitched girl voice said, and a stage-like thing rose from the floor.

"Renge-chan, what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"You!" she exclaimed pointing to me," You are now a host- so you need a type!" She thought for a couple minutes, and then I noticed her outfit.

"Hey- isn't that outfit Ino's from Naruto Shippuden?" Her eyes widened, and she was instantly in front of me.

"YES! You're into manga and anime?!" she exclaimed.

"When I get bored- but yeah, why?"

"I LOVE YOU!" she cried, and went to hug me, but Kyoya held her back.

"Ok," I said slowly- and she got back up onto her stage-like thing, and it began descending.

"You will be the Popular type!" she exclaimed before she disappeared.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Houshakuji Renge," Hikaru explained.

"So does that every so often," Kaoru continued.

"Uh-huh," I nodded once slowly.

--

"So you did join?"

"I thought you said you weren't." I was now sitting at one of the tables with a couple of the girls.

"Yes- but Kyoya-_sempai_ _over there_ made me see this in a new way, and _made me_ re-think the offer," I explained, emphasizing on certain parts- but still smiling sweetly, like I was glad of what Kyoya had done," Plus, I couldn't let you girls down, could I?" I said this sexily, putting on the best charming look I could muster. It must have worked, because the girls soon had hearts floating above them, and stars in their eyes. Haruhi walked past me and tripped, so with my quick reflexes, I couldn't help it when I lunged for her and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" I asked.

"Yea, thank you Kaori," Haruhi smiled. We heard the squeal of girls, and turned to see a slight audience watching us.

"Um…Hi?" The girls laughed, and I shrugged a Haruhi, who smiled, and walked away. I sat back down, and continued with the continuous on-slaughter of customer after customer. Finally- the last of the customers had left, and I was able to rest from putting on the act. Although, it had been pretty fun now that I thought about it…

"So- I will see you tomorrow for club's activities, Kaori-…"Tamaki said, unsure of what to use.

"Go ahead and call me kun- everyone else does," I sigh.

"But we have to call you Kikuno-san!" the twins exclaimed.

"Yeah- because you lost to your own game," I smiled, and then Hunny came up to me.

"Can I call you Kao-chan, Kao-chan?" he asked sweetly, his eyes wide- oh man, how could someone resist him?!

"Of course Haninozuka-san," I nodded.

"You can call him by his nickname," Mori said, coming to stand behind him," As you can me."

"Alright," I nodded once," Thank you…Mori-sempai?" I saw him smile one of his rare smiles.

"Come on Kaori- lets head home," Haruhi said, picking up her bag.

"Ok, buh bye guys!" I smiled, grabbed my bag, and followed Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay! A new chapt of Scarred Heart! I was able to finish Shadow Heart- and so i wanted to work on this one for a little while. Hope you enjoy!  
Oh- and I have a poll on my pro page right now- i'll close it around August 1st, 2009. so- PLEASE VOTE_

DISCLAIMERS: I dont own Ouran- i'd love to own Mori and Kyoya- but sadly, that wont ever happen ,-_-, - also I dont own the song in this chapter either.

_Song: Ordinary Day  
Artist: Vanessa Carlton_

* * *

It was now Saturday morning- no school- no stupid Host Club- no Tamaki- no Kyoya- no crazed girls- just me, Haruhi, and a relaxing day. Sadly, that's not what Tamaki had in plan. I walked out of the apartment and knocked on Haruhi's door.

"Oh, good morning Ranka," I smiled, when he opened the door," Is Haruhi here?"

"Yes- please do come right in!" Ranka exclaimed, letting me in.

"Thank you." I stepped into the apartment, slipped off my shoes, and waited patiently. After about five minutes Haruhi emerged into the room, and we put our shoes on and opened her door. When we walked outside, we froze in unison. The whole Host Club was there- and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"You've got to be kidding me," I moaned," It's Saturday- Haruhi's and my day off from the Club- you cant seriously be invading that.."

"Oh- that's where you are wrong," Kaoru smiled deviously.

"You never really have a day off," Hikaru continued. Sighing, I decided it was best to not fight it- and just go along with it.

"Fine. But any stupidness, and I'm out," I warned.

"What would you consider stupidness?" Tamaki asked, curiously.

"Probably anything you have in mind," I answered, and he was instantly gone. Looking around, I saw him squatting in the corner of the landing, drawing circles on the circles on the cement. Giving Haruhi the WTF look, she shrugged; so once again I sighed.

"Tamaki sempai- what do you have in mind- it might not be stupid- I have my own range of thoughts- so at times you'll have to ignore comments like that," I said, and instantly he was back in front of me with the rest of the club.

"Come with us!" Tamaki cried happily, taking Haruhi's hand and dragging her along behind him. I dared anyone try that with me- and no one did; the twins were probably to frightened to, Mori kept Hunny beside him, and Kyoya…well, I couldn't picture Kyoya doing that. I still haven't quite forgiven the little devil for finding some way to force me into this…_club_… of his and Tamaki's.

"You'll forgive me sooner or later," Kyoya said, making me stop in my tracks, gawking after him. How the heck did he do that? It's just like his randomness on appearing out of nowhere! Sighing and shrugging my shoulders, I jogged to catch up to the others.

--Five hrs later—

"Okay," I said, as Tamaki stood in front of me, waiting for my response," Today was…fun."

"YAY!" Tamaki cried, glomping me.

"Off." I ordered, poking him softly in his pressure point. Instantly he winced and let go; I smiled sweetly and innocently at him.

"Bye!" I smiled, walking up towards my apartment door, waving my hand nonchalantly.

"See you Monday everyone," Haruhi said, following me.

"But-"

"Monday sempai," Haruhi and I said in unison; his shoulders sagged, but he nodded nonetheless. He had ended up taking us to an amusement park, with roller coasters and what not- and it had been fun- extremely fun, but I wouldn't admit that. Nor would I admit that had been my first time ever going to a place like that.

"'Night Haruhi," I smiled as we reached our doors.

"Night Kaori," she smiled back and we went inside our respective apartments.

Monday came quicker then I planned, and I placed the sheet I had worked on all yesterday into my schoolbag. Secretly, I had been working on a song- purely piano and voice. No one- not even Hikari or Hideo new about it; I was kind of to nervous and shy to let them know or hear it. I walked with Haruhi to school- like normal, but my mind was thinking about how I could possibly practice the song. That's when it hit me- there was piano in the third music room- where the host club meets.

"Um- Haruhi," I said, and she looked over at me," I'm going to go ahead- I want to do something before school starts."

"Alright- I'll see you in first class then," Haruhi said, not asking me what it was that I was going to do- which I loved. I didn't want to lie to her- nor did I want to tell her about my song. Rushing ahead without running, I quickly made it to Ouran Academy and without drawing much attention to myself- I rushed to the third music room. Closing the doors behind me, I looked around. No one was in there- and the piano was near the back- kind of- so I should be safe. Walking up to it, I set down my bag- took out the composed music- set it on the stand on the piano and sat down. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I prepared myself. My hands traveled up and softly landed on the keys. Then, with a glance at the sheet, I began.

"_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
and the boy, that ordinary boy  
or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
it all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky."

Finishing, I smiled to myself- it had been better then I imagined. Looking at my watch- I jumped. Class would be starting in two minutes! Quickly, I grabbed the piece of paper, shoved it hastily into my bag, and ran out of the room. Making it to classroom 1A seconds before the bell rang, I allowed myself to relax.

"So- why were you almost late Kaori-san?" Hikaru asked, as I took my seat beside him.

"I had something I had to do, and lost track of time," I answered, keeping a straight face.

"Right," he said slowly, looking at me blankly- I blinked at him once, and we started a staring contest.

"Alright class- attention up here!" the teacher called, and sighing in unison, Hikaru and I broke our staring contest at the same time- we turned at the same time, and gave our attention to the teacher.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's chapt 9- via request to b put up by LOSGAP- hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimers: I down own Ouran- but I do own Kaori- and being introduced in this chapter- played by LOSGAP- Hanabi!_

Walking to the third music room- my thoughts traveled back to this morning. I had loved the feeling of pride and freedom when I had played- it felt right and amazing.

"Kikuno-san." I stopped and looked over my shoulders.

"Good afternoon Nekozawa sempai," I smiled, turning toward him. He had found a dark corner in the hallway, and I new he wouldn't leave it.

"How have you been?" he asked me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Good…" I answered, curious at why he asked me that.

"That's good…" he replied, his eyes glazed over- him in his own wonderland.

"Are you feeling alright Nekozawa sempai?" I asked, and he jumped out of his thoughts.

"Yes- I was just wondering how Black Magic would be so much better with you in it- but Ootori-san has you in his grip…so…" Nekozawa said, trailing off again.

"Yea…" I sighed, slightly trailing off as well," Speaking of which- I should be going- I don't want him to have a reason to make me do something else for being late."

"Very well Kikuno-san," Nekozawa nodded softly, and Belzenef waved bye," Take care."

"You too Nekozawa sempai," I smiled," Belzenef." I turned and walked the rest of the way to the club doors and walked in. Bored, I sat down at the table across from Kyoya- who sat there, typing away on his computer. He hardly even glanced at me when I sat down- and so I decided I wanted to play a small '_game_'.

"Kyoya-san…Kyoya-san…Kyoya-san…Kyoya-san…Kyoya-san…Kyoya-san…Kyoya-san…Kyoya-san…Kyoya-"

"What?!" he said, finally getting slightly annoyed- he looked up over his computer at me.

"Hai." I smiled innocently. Everyone who had been paying attention- sweat-dropped. Wordlessly, he went back to his computer, and I blinked at him a couple times.

"Well- your no fun," I complained, and got up, leaving him and his computer to have some 'alone time'. I giggled as that thought crossed my mind- earning me a glare from the proclaimed 'Shadow King'.

"No- absolutely not!" I exclaimed, looking at the outfit the twins were holding out towards me.

"You have to! Its part of the cosplay we're doing!" they exclaimed in unison. Somehow Renge had roped them into doing a Naruto themed cosplay. They were holding out Ino's Shippuden outfit- which would show way too much of my skin.

"You must- unless you wish to stay known as you are," Kyoya said, appearing beside me.

"Fine- I'll do it- but NOT in that," I said.

"Then what outfit did you have in mind?" Haruhi asked, walking up to me.

"You'll see," I said deviously, and walked over to Renge and began whispering in her ear. Instantly, she nodded, and ran around the room, trying to find what it was she needed. I looked over at where Hunny and Mori were- and had to suppress a laugh. They were already dressed- Mori as Kakashi and Hunny as quite possibly the cutest Gaara ever. Tamaki came out of the dressing room, with dramatic poses and his usual ego. The role of Naruto himself was possibly best for Tamaki.

"Kyoya- your turn!" Tamaki exclaimed, and with a sad sigh, Kyoya trudged to get dressed.

"So- how are my lovely ladies?" Tamaki asked, walking up to us.

"Blah," I answered, boredly.

"Explain to me why Renge picked out our cosplay this time?" Haruhi asked, trying to figure out her outfit. She was dressed as Hinata- and it fit her pretty well.

"We couldn't decided peacefully on an idea- so I decided to let her choose!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

"Yeah- it's not so bad boss," Hikaru said, appearing on one side of Tamaki.

"It's better then we thought it would be," Kaoru continued, appearing on Tamaki's other side. Some how, both had dressed themselves as Rock Lee- and then I remembered something.

"Hikaru- you're the oldest twin right?" I asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Then- you'll be Guy," I said," Kaoru- you'll be Lee." Renge, who had been passing as I said that, froze in mid step.

"That's brilliant Kaori-kun!" she exclaimed happily," Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Explain to me again-" Kyoya said, emerging from the dressing room," Who this guy is." I looked over at him, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Renge- you have… Kyoya sempai… dressed as…Orochimaru!?" I managed between laughs- and she nodded.

"What's so funny?" everyone asked.

"Orochimaru is the evil guy in the show," I explained," That Naruto vows to kill after Orochimaru takes Naruto's best friend, Sasuke, from the Leaf village." They all-except Renge, who had continued on with her search- looked at me blankly. I sighed, and shrugged- they'd never really understand, so why try? All the customers that would be attending tonight had gotten a notice from Renge to research on the characters so they would understand- to some small point- what was going on and all.

"Okay Kaori-kun!" Renge exclaimed," you're outfit is complete!"

"I thought you were going to be…Ine or whatever her name is," Tamaki said, looking slightly crestfallen.

"INO!" Renge and I exclaimed together.

"And no- it showed way too much skin sempai," I explained, and he nodded. So, I went into the dressing room, and put on my costume. I had always wanted to dress as one of my favorite characters from the show- though, I would have first chosen Kakashi- but they had given that role to Mori. I still could be a character I knew pretty well- and since all the girls already swooned over me, who better to be? Stepping out of the dressing room- Tamaki gaped at me- which made everyone else look, and they all stared at me.

"What?!" I exclaimed, making sure I had everything on- I did, so I became even more worried why they were all staring at me like that.

"It looks…natural on you," Tamaki finally managed to say.

"Thanks…I think," I said, not sure if I should take it as a compliment or insult.

"So- who are you again?" Kaoru asked,

"Sasuke Uchiha," I replied smiling- and he looked at me blankly," Sasuke is the one that Naruto vows to bring back to the Leaf- by taking him away from Orochimaru." I had my own reason for choosing Sasuke- but I wouldn't say out loud.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Hunny asked, and we all nodded and got into position.

--

"So- what made you almost late to class this morning?" Kyoya asked, as we got our things together, preparing to go home for the day.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently- but still curious.

"Hikaru told me you were almost late to class- and I want to know why," Kyoya said.

"Blah."

"…"

"You aint getting anything out of me- so," I told him, and stood up. I was ready to go- but I decided to wait for Haruhi. A soft 'pat pat' sounded at the door- and I walked over to it. Opening it, I came face to face with a girl I had never saw at the school before.

"Can I help you?" I asked sweetly- playing the charming side for her. I saw her blush softly, and her eyes darted to the floor.

"I lost my way and I was wondering if someone could help me," she replied softly, and I barely heard her- but thankfully, I read her lip movement and put two and two together.

"Of course- please come on in," I smiled, moving to the side," I'll get my bag, and together Haruhi and myself will help you on our way out. We were just about to leave anyway so… What's your name?"

"Hythani Hanabi," she replied softly, coming in hesitantly.

"That's a very beautiful name, Hythani-san," I smiled, and then introduced myself," I am Kikuno Kaori." She nodded softly, and seconds later Haruhi emerged from the dressing room, and walked over to us.

"Fujioka Haruhi," I said, introducing the two," Hythani Hanabi. Hythani-san is new, and she got lost- so I offered us to help her find her way."

"Alright," Haruhi smiled," Bye guys!" We walked to the door, and I let Hanabi go through before me- it seemed gentleman-like, so- since I was portraying one, might as well be one.

"Would you like me to carry your school bag Hythani-san?" I asked, and she blushed.

"No, that's alright, thank you though Kikuno-san," she replied quietly. I smiled as Haruhi and I walked along side Hanabi- this might be the start of a new friendship.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Woot! The next chapter- 3 in one day- thats pretty good! Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran- but I do own Kaori and Hanabi! I dont own the songs in this chapter either._

_Song: How Can I Not Love You  
Artist: Joy Enriqeuz_

_the second song is Tamaki's best known one: Mozart's Sonata for two Pianos in D major_

* * *

Walking to Ouran the next day, I smiled. It was a beautiful day; the right amount of cloud cover- not rain clouds- slight breeze, and the perfect temperature. As I walked into the school grounds, some of my regular costumers smiled and waved at me- which I smiled my charming smile back- making them swoon. Up ahead, I spotted Hanabi looking around- and I sighed, smiling, and walked up to her.

"How are you this morning, Hythani-san?" I asked, and she turned.

"I'm good," she replied softly," Could you please help me…again?"

"Of course- how could I be of assistance?"

"Um…can you help me find my class?" she asked, her eyes avoiding mine.

"Sure," I said, smiling- though slightly confused. Yesterday had been her first day- and she new where her class was- why was she asking me to help her… Oh no. Almost dying on the inside, I managed to smile at her still yet.

"What class are you in Hythani-san?"

"2A."

"Same class as Kyoya sempai and Tamaki sempai," I mused," Right this way." I walked toward the left, a down a hall- she followed me, looking around. Maybe it was the truth that she didn't know where it was- and she wasn't just pretending. After all, this was her second day in the kingdom-like school- it was possible.

"Here you are Hythani-san," I smiled, as we stopped at a door.

"Thank you Kikuno-san," she smiled sweetly.

"Kaori-kun- why are you here?" I looked up and saw Kyoya looking at me with interest in his eyes.

"I was helping Hythani-san to her class sempai," I answered, and then bowed respectively to her," Until we meet again, Hythani-san." She nodded, and I walked toward 1A- where Haruhi would be with Hikaru and Kaoru.

o0o0o

I walked down the familiar path to the third music room. Up ahead, I saw Hanabi walking, and something on the floor a couple feet in front of her- completely unseen by her. Quickly, I ran, and slid by her- grabbing the puppet just before her foot hit the floor were it had been. I skidded to a stop about a foot in front of her.

"Um…hey," I smiled up at her, trying to act normal. One leg was straight out on the floor, the other bent up towards my chest, my arm with the puppet lying across the knee- while my other hand propped me up.

"…"

"Kaori-kun…what are-"I looked up and saw Tamaki- who had turned to stone at what I had in my hand.

"Oh- hey there Tamaki sempai," I smiled, getting up off the floor. Brushing myself off, I looked around- sure enough I saw who I was looking for.

"Nekozawa sempai- here you go," I said, walking up to him and handing out Belzenef. Happily, Nekozawa accepted him and cradled him like a baby- man that guy is really attached to that thing.

"Thank you Kikuno-san," Nekozawa said- before turning and walking away. Turning, I saw both Tamaki and Hanabi staring at me- and I shrugged. Picking up my bag, I was about to walk past them- but stopped.

"Hythani-san, have you met Tamaki sempai?" I asked," He's in your class…"

"Yes," Hanabi replied softly, and Tamaki smiled one of his normal Host smiles.

"It's always a pleasure to see a beautiful princess like yourself again, Hythani-hime," Tamaki said, pulling a rose from nowhere and handing it to her. Blushing, she accepted it; and I shrugged.

"Hythani-san, would you like to come with us to the Host Club? There is a small price- but I think you might like it," I offered. She debated it over for a couple seconds, but in the end she nodded. Walking over to the doors, I opened one of them and allowed her to go in first- and once she was in, Tamaki motioned for me to go first- and I rolled my eyes- but did so anyway.

"Tamaki sempai- you know this club better then me- you can inform Hythani-san about it," I said, walking over to a table and sitting down. Pulling out my history book- I walked over to a deserted corner in the room and sat down on the floor. Opening the book- I took a chance, and continued working on the new song that I had thought of in class earlier that day. Keeping a close eye on everyone- mainly the twins and Tamaki, I kept myself busy.

"What are you working on?" I jumped at the nearness of the voice, and quickly snapped my book shut.

"Nothing," I lied, looking up into Kyoya's eyes.

"Lie."

"No its not."

"Lie again."

"I hate you sempai."

"I know." We stared at each other for who knows how many minutes, until Tamaki exclaimed it was time to start the club.

o0o0o

After the club activities were over, I sat down on one of the couches, right next to Mori.

"Hey Mori sempai," I smiled, and he nodded- acknowledging me.

"Hey- Kaori-kun! Can you come here please! Daddy wants you!" Tamaki cried from the other side of the room. My eyes widened- and I was rooted to the spot. Finally- having gotten my senses working again- I stood up and walked to the seat where Tamaki was.

"Yes sempai?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"No one seems to be able to get Hythani-san to talk," he said, with sad puppy dog eyes.

"…"

"She talks to you though."

"…"

"Help us get her to speak?"

"She isn't a dog sempai," I said, annoyed- I walked over to the couch where Hanabi sat with the twins- who were doing anything to get her to talk.

"Hello Hythani-san," I smiled as I approached," May I sit here?" I gestured to the spot next to her.

"Sure," she said softly, and the twins both looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you think of the Host Club?" I asked, ignoring the twins and Tamaki- who had somewhat slithered over, and was kneeling behind the couch were the twins were- across from us.

"It was pretty fun- I learned a lot about each host," she replied softly, slightly smiling.

"..-" Her phone began ringing, and I watched as she flipped open the top and read a message.

"I must be going- it was nice getting to hang out with you Kikuno-san," she said, her voice still soft.

"It was my pleasure," I smiled," Would you like me to walk you to your limo?"

"Sure." I stood up and offered my hand to help her up. She took it, and then grabbed her bag- and I walked out of the room with her.

o0o0o

Walking back to the third music room- I heard Haruhi's voice.

"Sempai- it wasn't nice to go through Kaori's stuff." Instantly, I ran into the room, and saw my things- they had been slightly moved.

"Ootori." I seethed, my eyes filled with anger.

"So- is this sheet of paper nothing to you?" he asked, holding a piece of paper up for me to see. I could see the lines that made the composition on the other side.

"Of course- just a paper," I lied.

"Really? Alright- then you wont mind me-"He said, and his hands found the top and slowly began- centimeter by centimeter- ripping it.

"NO!" I yelled, running- and snatched it from his hands," It took me all day to work on!" I held it tightly to my flat chest- glaring at him- and fell to the floor.

"So- what exactly is it that's so special about a piece of paper?" Hikaru asked, appearing next to me- looking confused.

"…"

"Well?" Kaoru asked, appearing on the other side.

"…"

"Kao-chan," Hunny said, appearing in front of me," Are you hiding something?" Now that was low- to send in the cutest one that no one could resist. Sighing as I gave in to Hunny's sweet adorableness, I stood up.

"It's…" I began," It's a song- that I've worked on since history class today."

"Song?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, looking at me with each a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Can we hear it Kaori?" Haruhi asked, and I looked over at her.

"Please Kao-chan?" Hunny asked, with wide eyes.

"Alright- I don't see why not." As I passed Kyoya- I saw this look in his eyes- the look that told me he thought I would be horrible. That gave me the boost I needed- and I sat at the piano with new determination; and from there, with a single look at the sheet- I began.

"_Cannot touch  
Cannot hold  
Cannot be together_

_Cannot love  
Cannot kiss  
Cannot have each other_

_Must be strong,  
And we must let go  
Cannot say  
What our hearts must know  
How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms_

_How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone_

_Cannot dream  
Cannot share  
Sweet and tender moments_

_Cannot feel  
How we feel  
Must pretend it's over_

_Must be brave,  
And we must go on  
Must not say,  
What we've known all along_

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms_

_How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone  
How can I not love you.._

_Must be brave,  
And we must be strong  
Cannot say,  
What we've known all along._

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms_

_How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone_

_How can I not love you..  
When you are you gone....."_

I stared at the piano when I finished, my fingers dropping to my side- and I waited for the verdict.

"Do you think you could write a duet?" I looked to my right- surprised to find Tamaki standing so close. His eyes looked at me with such pride and happiness in his eyes.

"Um…I don't know…I could try- I don't know if I could come up with anything," I stuttered," Why?"

"I would like to play a song with you at some point."

"You play the piano?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," he nodded, smiling. Wordlessly, he sat down, and began playing with no music sheet- nothing- just pure knowledge. Instantly, I recognized the song he was playing- it was Mozart's Sonata for two Pianos in D major. Tamaki played it to such degree that I found I had tears lining my eye lashes. Quickly, I wiped them away as he finished, and we smiled at each other.

"I'll see what I can do sempai," I promised, smiling at him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapt 11- here you all go!_

Disclaimers: I down own Ouran or the song partial in this or the piano part played by Tamaki and Kaori. I do own Kaori and Hanabi though.

_Song partial from: How Can i not Love you  
By: Joy Enriquez_

Piano song: Sadame (piano) - heres a link for it on youtube- make sure to take out the spaces!  
http:// .com /watch?v =o967VT4XQvo

Now that Tamaki and I had a shared interest- I was able to slightly get along with him better. The only real problem and irritating thing that he had- was calling himself 'daddy' all the time; my real father was a complete idiot- so, with the exception of Ranka, I viewed all fathers as idiots. Hideo-kun was more of a brother in a way; and so, I was alright.

"Kaori-kun!" I looked up from my seat and watched- along with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi- as Tamaki came into class 1A.

"Um- boss," Kaoru said.

"Wrong class- you're in 2A- this is 1A," Hikaru continued.

"I know- but I needed to speak with Kaori-kun," Tamaki said, and sat down in the seat in front of me.

"What is it sempai?" I asked, truly curious.

"That song you gave me yesterday- would you be up to playing it after school today as part of Host activities?" Tamaki asked me.

"Have you seriously already mastered it?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah!" Tamaki exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Alright- for our customers- we will play our first song together," I nodded, and he bounced with joy.

"Yay!" With that, he bounded from the classroom- and I shook my head, smiling. He always seemed to surprise me- even when I thought he couldn't- he found a way to.

"So- you came up with one?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep."

"That's what you were working on throughout the weekend," Haruhi said, smiling- and I nodded. With no words- it had been a little harder to put together- but in the end, I had managed.

o0o0o

"Good afternoon- lovely princesses," Tamaki smiled, as he stood in front of the piano- all the ladies had gathered around, having heard that they would get a special treat- Tamaki continued," Today- Kaori-kun and I will play a song for you all- together!" Instantly, the girls' eyes all sparkled- anticipating this. Renge was also in the crowd- waiting for something to put in her magazine she had for the Host Club. Tamaki sat down beside me, we nodded to each other- I looked once at the composition- and then, we started.

When we finished, the room burst into applause. All the girls had tears in their eyes, stars in their eyes, and hearts above their heads.

o0o0o

I heard a knock at the apartment door and opened it.

"Tamaki sempai?"

"Come on!" he exclaimed, and quickly disappeared. I turned to Haruhi- and saw she had a bag with her.

"You might want to bring some change of cloths- and let Hikari-chan and Hideo-kun know you wont be back until Sunday evening," Haruhi informed me.

"Ooo-kay," I said slowly- and done as she said. Minutes later, I reemerged and together with Haruhi, we walked down to the limo- which was attracting a lot of attention. I sighed- but should have known they wouldn't have _tried_ to fit in. We got into the limo- and I sat in the only open seat- only because Haruhi had been snatched and was sitting in between Hikaru and Tamaki. Looking at Kyoya next to me- I wondered what he had up his sleeves.

"I don't have anything planned- I was invited just as you were," he said, and I gulped, turning my attention to the Hunny- who was on my other side. Time ticked by- and I began wondering where we were going- and I was about to ask- but then the limo came to a halt. The door opened, and we all began piling out. When my feet touched the ground, and I saw the house in front of us- I stared at it with an open mouth. Could you even call this place a house? It was more like a castle in my opinion.

"Kaori-san!" I looked up at the sound of my name- and to my surprise, I saw Kirimi running happily towards me.

"Kirimi-chan," I smiled," What are you…"

"This is Nekozawa's house," Haruhi exclaimed, and I brightened.

"Really?"

"Yeah- he invited all of us- and Tamaki only came because he wants to 'protect' Haru-chan from Nekozawa-kun," Hunny informed me.

"Ah- okay," I smiled, and followed Kirimi without any hesitation. The others followed behind me- and we were soon inside.

"Good morning everyone." My head searched around in the huge open walk in space- and soon I saw Nekozawa coming towards us- he still had that black cloak on.

"Morning Nekozawa sempai," I smiled, and then asked," Is it only the Host Club here- or is there anyone else from school coming?"

"Just the Host Club," Nekozawa answered.

"So- it would be safe to let my hair down?"

"Yes."

"Alright- that's the only question I had," I said," Thank you for inviting us here sempai."

"It was an honor," Nekozawa replied, and then showed us to our rooms. After that, as we were walking down the stairs, I wondered something.

"What exactly are we going to do while we're here?"

"I have a private beach in back- you are welcomed there," Nekozawa informed.

"Anyone else there?" I heard Kyoya ask.

"No- with that last incident- I made sure that it was closed while you all stay here." Last incident? I shrugged, and waved to Nekozawa as I followed the rest of the Host Club to the beach. I got a work out just walking down the steps to get to the beach- but it was worth it in my opinion.

o0o0o

We sat at the table that night, eating crab- which there seemed to be a huge amount of- and I watched as the silence between everyone seemed to drag on forever. Finally- as full as I could get- I stood up.

"I think I'm going to go up to my room- I'll see you all in the morning," I said, and walked away. When I reached my room, I closed the door behind me; then I took off the wig, and unpinned my hair. It fell down from the top of my head, and swayed a little at my waist. This is the best life ever- I was glad to have met everyone in the club- at the school. As I was about to change into my pajama's, a flash of light lit the room- making me freeze. Then, a sudden loud _bang_ sounded, and I jumped- stifling a scream. Quickly, I ran to the shift-robe that was used as a closet- and sat in it, closing the doors. It was the only thing I could think of to do- I didn't want anyone to know that I feared storms- they would think of me as an idiot. Bunching my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my legs, and rested my head on my knees- begging the storm to end. I heard a knock at the door- but kept quiet. The soft sound of the door clicking open, and some footsteps- and then nothing.

"Kaori-kun?" I gulped softly- as I heard Kyoya's voice. He was the last person I wanted to find me like this. I tried to keep as silent as possible- but sadly, another clap of thunder caught me off guard, and I jumped, rattling the closet. More footsteps, and soon I heard someone trying to open the doors to the closet.

"Kaori-kun- why are you in the closet?" Kyoya asked, and he stopped trying to open the door.

"I'm fine- I always manage to find a way through this somehow- most of the time by myself."

"By yourself…" I heard Kyoya say softly, and then he understood," You don't need to be alone this time." A loud rumble followed by more bangs sounded through the outside air- making me jump and I flew out of the closet and practically crashed into Kyoya- and held him tightly. His arms unsurely wrapped around me, and he held me close- trying to calm me. I felt him slightly pick me up and carry me to the bed- and lay me down. I clung to him, so he had no choice but to lie with me. I felt something softly stroking my hair- and I figured out it was Kyoya smoothing out my hair.

* * *

_Cannot say  
What our hearts must know  
How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms_

* * *

I found my eyes starting to droop, and soon I found myself falling asleep in Kyoya's arms.

o0o0o

The next morning when I woke up- I was alone. Of course, he had left. I had to kid myself if I had thought he would stay all night. A part of me wish he had- but I knew he wouldn't have. I got changed, and headed downstairs. I saw Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi at the table.

"Where are the others?" I asked, sitting at the same spot I had last night.

"Kyoya's still sleeping, and Mori sempai is waiting for Hunny sempai to wake up," Tamaki informed.

"And why don't we just wake them up?" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me like I was insane.

"You do that- and you see what happens!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Both Kyoya sempai and Hunny sempai have low blood sugar and AB negative blood," Haruhi told me. That's when I understood- they were cranky if you woke them up to early.

"See- all you had to do is tell me what Haruhi did," I said, and began thinking," _If someone with Kyoya's record was real- why did he seem so nice and caring last night?"_

"Good morning Hunny sempai," Haruhi smiled, and I looked to my left. Sure enough, Hunny was walking into the dining room- rubbing his sleepy eyes- followed by Mori.

"'morning Haru-chan," Hunny replied sleepily. We waited in silence for a little while, until Kyoya finally came down stairs. You would have never guessed he just got up. I avoided his gaze as he sat down next to Tamaki; we eat breakfast- which consisted of some of the most expensive stuff I could imagine. By the look on my face- Tamaki instantly had a new idea.

"Tomorrow- you will have more expensive foods!" he declared out of nowhere, making everyone look at him- and then they all turned to me, and I kind of slid down in my seat. Other then that- breakfast was pretty uneventful. When it came time to leave- I grabbed a hold of Haruhi and made sure she entered the limo right after me, and sat her down next to me. Kyoya came into the limo and sat directly across from me- and I inwardly slumped. I had been hoping I wouldn't have to face him- but it looked like at some point I would have to.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_Srry this is a rather short chapter- i couldnt really think of much for it. The next chapter holds most of the plot- so, hope you can make due with this chapter for now._

Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran- or the song bits- but I do own Kaori and Hanabi- and Hikari and Hideo.

Song: More then A love Song  
Artist: Fireflight

* * *

I tried as much as I could to avoid Kyoya- and most of the time it worked. Sadly for me though, it came at a price. Today in the Host Club, I saw him starting to walk towards me, and I quickly turned, and began to walk away. As I did though, I bumped into Hanabi- who was about to leave; she always was the last guest to leave. The impact sent us both down to the floor; quickly, I got up, but bumped my head on a nearby table. That impact made my wig fall to the floor.

"Kikuno-kun?" I heard Hanabi whisper. Without realizing it, a hand traveled up to my real hair, took out the pins, and let my hair flow down. After a very silent minute, I found the courage to look up at Hanabi. She was staring at me- and I smiled sheepishly at her.

"You're a girl?" she asked.

"Biologically- yes," I nodded, and stood up; I offered my hand to help her up- and she accepted it.

"So all this time…" she said, still staring at me; I nodded, and hoped she wouldn't be mad at me. Her reaction took my by surprise- she hugged me.

"I was very shy around you because I thought you were a boy!" she said," I'm always shy around guys- ask those in my classes- they will tell you. I talk freely to all the girls, but when it comes to talking to the boys, I get all shy and quiet!"

"That is true," Tamaki said, appearing beside her.

"But once I get to know the boys- I talk more and more to them," she continued, smiling at Tamaki.

"Can you keep my true gender a secret?" I asked Hanabi hopefully.

"Sure! But I have a question," Hanabi nodded," Why do you show yourself as a boy?"

"I hate yellow- and I hate dresses," I explained, and she nodded.

"I'm not a fan of dresses either- the yellow I have a tolerance for," Hanabi said," But I've learned to accustom myself to it." I saw my wig being handed to me, and turned my head partially to see Kyoya standing right beside me. Quickly, I grabbed the wig, and ran to the changing room. Slumping against the wall, I slid down to the floor.

"Kaori- are you alright?" Haruhi asked from outside of the changing room.

"I'm fine!" I lied," Just putting my hair back on!" That seemed to work for her- because I listened as her footsteps died away as she walked away.

o0o0o

The next day, I walked to Ouran with Haruhi.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've barely said anything since we visited Nekozawa's over the weekend," Haruhi said, looking over at me.

"Yeah- I'm fine," I smiled.

* * *

_Look into her eyes  
You can see she's crying out  
She hides behind her smile  
__You can see the pain of doubt_

* * *

When we arrived, we were quickly joined by Hanabi, who talked to me all the way to her classroom. Smiling a goodbye, I walked along with Haruhi to our class.

As the day ended, and the three of us- Hanabi, Haruhi and myself- walked into the third music room- I was tackled into a hug by Hunny. When Mori came up and took him off me- sensing a little discomfort, Hunny looked at me worriedly.

* * *

_And if you would hold her close  
You could feel the brokenness inside  
You would know she feels alone  
She feels empty_

* * *

"Let the Host Club begin!" Tamaki cried excitedly- and we all got in our positions. I put on a happy face- for the customers- but each new table, there was the same question: are you alright Kikuno-san? I told them yes- nicely and politely each time, though my patience was starting to dwindle. So, as the last of the girls- minus Hanabi- left, I punched the wall. My sudden viciousness stunned everyone- and I could feel their eyes on me- even with my back turned to them. Turning around, I strode from the room, grabbing my bag on my way out. I need to be alone- to think- to…I don't know - I just needed to be on my own.

Walking to no certain destination- I just let my feet take me wherever they wanted. I found myself in an unfamiliar part of town. Sighing, I saw what time it was- nearly seven. Hikari and Hideo would be getting worried- so I looked around for some clue on which was home.

"Kaori? What are you doing here?" I looked behind me and saw Ranka dressed in his woman cloths.

"Trying to find my way home," I said, and when he questioned me with his eyes, I explained," I needed to get some time to myself to think about things- and so, I walked, and walked- and ended up here."

"Oh- well, come on," Ranka smiled," I was on my way home anyway."

"Thank you Ranka."

"No problem."


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey_ _everyone! chapt 13 is up and ready for u! Italics is the past. Hope you enjoy!  
Warning: There is cussing in this chapter._

_Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran- but I do own Kaori, Hanabi, Hideo_

* * *

The next day, during school, everyone was worried about me; fellow students, teachers, even people I never really talked to. I could sometimes see Nekozawa or someone looking at me worriedly- even Hikaru looked extremely worried. Walking slowly, dragging my feet as I went, I walked to the third music room. When I looked out the window, I saw that rain clouds where starting to slowly appear- hopefully it was only rain- and not a storm. I stepped into the room, and quietly took a seat on an unoccupied couch. No one bothered me either- I could tell they thought I just needed to be alone- still- but they had no clue why. This morning, I had left way before Haruhi- I hadn't even grabbed my lunch- or gotten anything for breakfast. My stomach gurgled hungrily- but I paid it no attention.

"Kao-chan… are you-"Hunny began.

"Yes- I am feeling alright," I said, not looking the little guy in the eyes. Without another word- Hunny walked away, casting yet another worried look in my direction. As the Host Club was about to begin, I stood up and walked to a deserted corner that was pretty dark. Sliding down the wall, I sat on the floor, knees brought up to my chest. The girls all walked in and the normal activities began- and no one really noticed me. A couple of the girls asked where I was, but that was it. It wasn't until they were all leaving, that they saw me- a couple of them made to come my way, but Tamaki side-tracked them. Silently I thanked Tamaki- and just sat in the corner.

"Kaori- I'm heading home," Haruhi said, walking up to me," Want to come with me?"

"Sure," I said with a hoarse voice. As I stood, I saw Hanabi talking animatedly to Tamaki and the twins- and I left without a word to anyone. I just wanted to be on my own again- but yet I was glad for the company Haruhi was giving me.

"I haven't been the best of company lately, have I?" I asked her as we walked.

"Truthfully?" she said," No- you haven't." We were about to leave the school grounds, when I stopped.

"You go ahead- I realized I forgot something back in one of my classes.

"Alright," Haruhi said, worried," I'll see you later Kaori." Turning, I went to make it look as though I was heading towards the classroom- and once Haruhi was out of sight, I turned back around, and left. Barely picking up my feet as I walked, I slowly made my way home. Something- I don't know what- was eating at me- picking me apart bit by bit.

"_Daddy, why did we leave mommy back in England?" I asked, as my dad led me to a house._

"_She wanted to stay there- she felt as though she no longer wanted to be with us- so, I brought us here," he answered._

"_Oh." The seven year old girl followed her father inside the new house- and wondered around._

"_You room is near the end of the hallway- all of your stuff will be here soon," my father told me._

"_Alright." Continuing wondering around- I came upon a room across from my own. Opening the door a little, I peered inside. _

"_Who the hell are you?!" an older guy- mid teens demanded. _

"_I don't talk to strangers."_

"_I said- who the hell are you!?" he asked again, grabbing me by my shirt and holding me up in the air._

"_Hey- Mark! Put her down now!" Mark dropped his hold he had on my shirt and I fell to the ground. He slammed his door shut and the door hit me hardly on the head. I felt tears slowly start to build as my hand traveled up to my forehead. My father only walked away, leaving me there- not checking to see if I was alright. Fighting back the tears, I stumbled into my new room to find it occupied by another girl._

"_Who the-" a teen girl said, looking at me," Get out of my room midget!"_

"_My daddy said this was my room…" I said softly._

"_Like I give a damn! OUT!" she yelled and literally tossed me out. I hit the opposite wall hard, and she slammed the door shut._

Walking up the stairs to the apartment, I pulled out my keys; and I opened the door. Standing in the doorway- I froze at what I saw. The guy turned his head barely, glimpsed at me- and then turned back to Hideo.

"Your son?!" he demanded," So- where is my daughter?!"

"He doesn't understand what you're saying," I explained to the man shouting at Hideo. The guy turned to me- and looked at me.

"And you do?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Then maybe you can tell me where the hell my daughter is!"

"You don't deserve to be called her father," I told him.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" he yelled at me, and I heard ran starting to fall from the sky, as it hit the pavement behind me," WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!" Wordlessly, I reached up, took off the wig, took the pins out- and my hair fell from its previous position. It came to a stop at my waist, swaying slightly.

"You don't deserve to be called anyone's father if you can't even recognize her when she is right in front of your own eyes," I replied coldly.

"Kaori," he said, it dawning on him, and then he regained his composure," Come on- I'm taking you home." He moved towards me, but Hideo stopped him; he put his arm on my father's shoulder, and my father retaliated, pushing Hideo away from him.

"Hideo-kun!" I exclaimed, as he crashed through the kitchen table.

"I'm alright Kaori-chan- just remember what we said before," Hideo said, standing up," We wont give you back to the one who kidnapped you." With that, he tackled my father to the ground, and then he said to me as he continued fighting my father," RUN!" I didn't know what to do- my head said to run, to listen to Hideo, but my feet were rooted to the spot.

"RUN!" Hideo yelled again, and finally, my feet listened, carrying me from the apartment door. Running past Haruhi's door, and down the stairs, I ran into the rain- running away as fast as I could.

"_Hey, dad- why don't I get to hang out with my friends?" I asked, walking into the living room. Mark was just about to leave with some of his friends- and Layla had a couple of her friends in what was supposed to be 'our' room._

"_Like you even have any," Mark laughed evilly. His friends laughed with him._

"_I need you to stay and do work around here," my father told me._

"_I already have though," I told him._

"_Well- then go to the store and buy things we're low on," he said. _

"_Fine," I sighed- and instantly fell to the floor, one hand on my cheek._

"_Don't use that tone of voice!" my father yelled, and kicked me onto the floor as he passed. _

_Walking to the store- a plan started developing in my head. Stopping in mid step, I turned to the bank- and smiled deviously. I ran through the street, and into the bank. Inside, I told the bank teller my father's account number and withdrew all but a couple hundred dollars. Thanking the bank teller, I walked out of the bank with the cash hid on the inside of my jacket. It caused it to be a bit lumpy- but I didn't care. Just because, I stopped by a market and grabbed a couple random things. Then I headed home- put the food away and went to my room._

"_Out bitch!" Layla sneered at me._

"_I will- just let me get these few things," I told her, moving around quickly; I grabbed some clothes, and a couple other things- and put them in a suitcase. _

"_What is she doing?" one of Layla's friends asked._

"_Like I care," Layla said," If she's planning on leaving- I couldn't be happier."_

"_Well, then- Happy early birthday Layla," I said, turning to the door. She sat up on her bed, looking at me with wide eyes._

"_Are you seriously leaving?" she asked hopefully._

"_Yep- just don't tell dad until a couple days from now- alright?"_

"_Yeah- sure, whatever!" Layla exclaimed happily. Quickly, I got out of the house, and got to the airport- now, a new life would begin- but where would I go?_

"_Japan…home," I whispered to myself, and smiled._

I didn't know how long I had been running- but I didn't care. The rain had worsened- and when I hit puddles, they splashed up onto me. All that mattered right now was getting away from the one man who wanted to take me back to the prison of a life I had before I came here. Spotting a wooded area up ahead, I ran to it, and just as I did, lightening flashed and thunder sounded- it made me scream in fright. Now what was I going to do? Slumping against a tree, I slid down to the muddy floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and hid my eyes from everything going on in the outside world. My hair clung to me, and after all these years of not letting any tears fall- I felt them flow from my eyes.

{Back in Haruhi's apartment}

"I'll call the rest of the Host Club," Haruhi said, and quickly ran to the phone. Her father had gone over to Hikari and Hideo's apartment when they had saw Kaori run past the window. He had came back and told her what had happened- and then went back to help clean up. The man that they said was Kaori's father had left not that long after Kaori had ran- and Haruhi hoped Kaori would be alright.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya sempai- we've got a slight problem," Haruhi said as soon as the Ootori answered his cell- and jumped as lightening and thunder went through the sky.

"What is it Haruhi?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Kaori's father just attacked Hideo and is most likely trying to find Kaori right now- she ran past our window about forty minutes ago- and her father ran after her about fifteen minutes ago," Haruhi informed, jumping again as the thunder rang through the sky.

"Call the rest of the club," Kyoya told her," I'll go out now and search."

"What's wrong sempai?" Haruhi had never heard him like this.

"She- just like you- is terrified of the storms. Probably more so then you," Kyoya replied, and Haruhi stared wide-eyed at the floor beneath her.

"I'll call you if I find anything," Kyoya said, and then hung up. Numbly, Haruhi nodded, and then quickly dialed the other Hosts- and Nekozawa.

{Back to Kaori}

The rain didn't let up any- and soon I heard someone calling out my name.

"Kaori- come out wherever you are! It's time to go home!" I took a deep breath- trying to calm myself- and pushed myself up off the ground. Without a seconds thought, I took off running again- ignoring the searing in my lungs- and the fear I kept feeling. The thought of having to go back with her father scared her- and the storm was like a mirror- reflecting her fears- but the storm only made her more scared. The mud made running a little more difficult then it should have been- and it made me fall numerous times. Finally, deep inside the forest, I fell to the ground to my knees. Looking behind me- I saw that the rain had erased all my tracks- and so, with a little hope he wouldn't find me, I allowed myself to stay there. But then another thought came to me- what if no one ever found me? I didn't know which way was back to town- I had zigzagged so many times. With all my hope gone- I fell the rest of the way to the ground. The mud shaped around my body, and I closed my eyes hoping it all to end.


	14. Chapter 14

_not much to say i guess. Hope you enjoy!_

_disclaimers: i dont own Ouran- but i do own Kaori Hanabi Hideo Kaori's father Layla Mark and Hikari_

As my consciousness returned to me, I felt myself someplace comfortable. My eyes blinked open, and I took in my surroundings. I was in someone's room- and quickly I shot up, worried. Hearing footsteps to my left, my head snapped that way- and I relaxed.

"It's alright Kaori-chan," Kyoya said, as he stood beside the bed," You're safe here."

"How…?" I said, slowly lying back down.

"Haruhi called me and told me about what happened back at Hikari-san and Hideo-san's place- and instantly, knowing your fear of storms, I went out and looked for you," Kyoya informed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my muddy hair- and I bolted up again. My clothes where also still muddy- but the mud was dry.

"Oh- I'm sorry sempai!" I cried," I'm completely dirtying your bed!" I quickly went to get out of the bed, but tripped; right before I could fall too far, Kyoya caught me.

"It's alright," Kyoya said softly, and I looked up into his eyes- and became mesmerized by them.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly, and watched as he nodded- I saw his eyes droop to my mouth momentarily, and on the inside I felt butterflies. Before he done anything though, he led me down the stairs.

"Since you're up now," Kyoya said," You can get showered and get a new change of clothes."

"Yeah," I agreed softly, my eyes dropping to our hands every now and then as I followed along behind him. Almost bumping into him when he stopped, I looked up.

"Here you go- I'll have a maid bring you some clothes," Kyoya told me, and walked away.

0o0o0o

Walking back the same way Kyoya had taken me, I let my eyes wonder a little bit. It wasn't everyday you found yourself in a rich guy's house. A couple doors away from Kyoya's room- I saw another guy at the stairs. He dipped his head respectfully, and I did too- even though I had no clue who he was. I approached Kyoya's door- and was unsure if I should knock or not- and I ended up knocking just because. The door opened, and I saw Kyoya standing there- when he saw me, he came out and led me some where else. Soon, I found that he had taken us to a room- with a master piano in it. I gawked at it- it was one of the most beautiful piano's I had ever seen.

"Go ahead," Kyoya said from beside me. I looked up at him- and saw he was smiling at me. My feet dragged me to the piano, and I sat down. Kyoya had followed me and sat beside me.

"Want to play with me?" I asked him.

"I… I don't play piano," he told me, and I nodded understandingly. Thinking of what song to play, my finger tips suddenly started moving across the keys.

"_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight."

I finished and my fingers froze over the keys- and then after a couple seconds, lowered to my side. A part of me- the daring part of me- lowered my head onto Kyoya's shoulder, and I rested it there. I was surprised when his head softly rested on top of mine.

"Ootori-san," a maid said, as she entered the room, and we quickly picked our heads up," Dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Kyoya said, and the maid disappeared- to me he said," Come on- lets go."

0o0o0o

Kyoya told me to go on ahead of him to his room- and so, I did. The dinner had been amazing- I had never imagined such wonderful tasting food even existed. Shutting the door behind me, I walked in and let my eyes roam around. If this room had a bathroom and a kitchen- I'd be the perfect apartment. I could literally almost live in Kyoya's room- which was amazing. Walking across the floor- I came up to the couch and sat down warily. I didn't want to mess it up- which some people might have laughed at, saying he could always buy another- but I had already dirtied his bed- I didn't want to ruin his couch also; with how kind he was being to me. Slowly, I lay down on the couch, and soon my eyes closed- and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a gentle swaying motion, and then felt something beneath me- a bed. Then, to my extreme surprise- I felt something else: warm, soft lips against mine. Opening my eyes, I saw Kyoya above me- and wrapped my arms slowly around his neck.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_The last chapter... wow. I never thought I could do an Ouran ff- but now, i've done an Ouran ff and its made its way to 15 chapters...As of right now (June 14, 2009) it is the longest ff I have wrote- which i have finished 9 (including this one)._

_Anyway- I hope you enjoy. Please read and review to tell me what you think. No flames though, please._

Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran or the songs in this chapter- but I do own Kaori, Hanabi, Hideo, Hikari, and Kaori's father and step-siblings.

_Song1: Upside Down by A*Teens  
Song2: Bliss - A Chapter in History (main theme piano version) ((played on the piano by Tamaki and Kaori))_

Waking up the next morning, I felt happier then I had ever been before- though I couldn't remember why. Turning over in the bed, I came face to face with a still sleeping Kyoya. Holding in my gasp of surprise- I studied him. Without his glasses- he was very cute; I couldn't help but admire him. Then, as I went to wake him up- my hand froze, and I remembered that he had low blood sugar and AB blood. Slowly, I brought my hand away from him- and stuck to just watching him. After a little while, I slowly and carefully got up and out of the bed. As I softly began walking away, I heard a soft groan behind me.

"Where are you going?" Turning around, I saw Kyoya leaning on one elbow looking at me with sleepy eyes. Damn- he looked so sexy like that… Ack! Got to get these thoughts out of my head.

"Um…I…um…" I stuttered," Well… I didn't want to wake you up…so I was just going to go to the piano and play a little nonsense for a little while."

"Well, I have to get up anyway- It's Friday," Kyoya said, yawning. At first, I was confused, but then I remembered- school.

"Right…" I said, and then looked down at my clothes.

"Don't worry," Kyoya said, walking up to me," I had your uniform washed- and your hair as well." We both laughed softly- and then kissing my forehead, he took my hand and led me down the steps.

0o0o0o

"Kaori-kun!" As Kyoya and I entered the school grounds, I heard the echo of my name from almost every direction. Suddenly, I was glomped into a huge hug by Tamaki- and everyone else in the club was surrounding around the sides.

"Tamaki- let Kaori breathe," Kyoya said- and everyone was surprised that he called me by just my name. Tamaki let go and looked into my eyes, his eyes completely serious.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah- I'll be fine, don't worry," I smiled.

"Is Kao-chan going to be Kao-chan now?" Hunny asked, walking up to me and looking up at me with those wide eyes.

"Yes Hunny sempai- Kao-chan will be the normal Kao-chan," I laughed. Then I looked and saw Haruhi.

"Thank you- if it hadn't been for you calling Kyoya sempai, I would probably be in a lot worse predicament then I was," I said, and Haruhi shrug-smiled.

"Shall we get to class Kaori-san?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, and then told both twins," You can use stop with the –san part now."

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep."

"Alright…Kaori-kun," Hikaru and Kaoru said smiling- and I smiled back.

0o0o0o

Classes passed rather quickly, and I could feel a part of me that desperately wanted to be near Kyoya again. Walking with Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru, we went to the third music room- ready for the hosting activities for today.

"Let me guess," I said, as I saw Tamaki and Renge standing beside each other, smiling brightly," Cosplay?"

"Yep!" the both cried happily.

"What are we dressing as today?" Haruhi asked warily.

"Fruits Basket characters!" Renge exclaimed, and then sadly asked," Don't you remember us discussing this a couple days ago?"

"Kao-chan wasn't feeling well- so he probably didn't hear what we where talking about," Hunny told Renge, and I nodded.

"But now I am feeling like my old self- so…who am I?!" I asked smiling.

-

"Eh- could be worse I guess," I said, looking at my reflection. She had picked me out to be Rin, the horse. At least she hadn't chosen me to be Shigure, one of the few left- or Akito… Rin was perfectly fine with me- except for the fact that she and Haru were in an off-and-on thing. Sighing, I walked out of the changing room, and looked around. Haruhi was Tohru, Kyoya was Kureno, Hunny was Momiji, Mori was Hatori, Tamaki was Ayame- which had me laughing on the inside- Hikaru was Yuki and Kaoru was Haru. For the twins being Yuki and Haru, it fit- because of Haru's crush on Yuki- and it profited the brotherly love thing. Hunny made the perfect Momiji- and Mori made the perfect Hatori.

"This is going to be fun," I smiled, nodding to myself.

"Let the Host Club- Begin!" Tamaki exclaimed, and we got into our positions.

-

The rest of the customers- minus Hanabi- left after the Hosting was over. That was more fun to do then I thought- even better then the last time. Looking up from putting my costume away, I saw Kyoya talking with Tamaki- and Tamaki nodded enthusiastically, smiling. What was Kyoya telling Tamaki- that was what made me curious. Not realizing I was practically staring, I kept watching until Tamaki's eyes flicked to me for a couple seconds, his lips moved, and then Kyoya turned. Blushing and embarrassed at being caught, I picked up my school bag and started walking out the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kyoya asked, walking past me, and turning around- blocking my path.

"Um- home," I said, not meeting his gaze.

"We don't know yet if it is safe for you to return to the apartments," Kyoya said in a caring tone," We want to be positive that your father is actually gone."

"Ok," I sighed," Then where will I be staying?"

"I have that under control- just," Kyoya said, and then softly to where only I could hear him," Wait for me." I nodded, and let him finish up.

0o0o0o

"Kyoya, what's this all about?" I asked, as he blind-folded me.

"You'll see."

"Come on- that's not-" I started to complain, and then felt a finger press softly against my lips. Then, I felt Kyoya take both my hands and lead me someplace. My hearing was working in over-drive since I couldn't see: footsteps, water being ran someplace, soft whispers, and then a door opening and closing. Finally, the blind-fold was taken off- and I was stunned speechless.

"So?" Kyoya asked, coming around to stand beside me," What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"Since you father kidnapped you, he wasn't a rightful parent- and you are not legally supposed to be with Hideo-san and Hikari-san – and your mother could not be reached," Kyoya explained," I did some paperwork and you are now legally staying here. So- you'd need something to do in your spare time."

"You got me my own band?!" I exclaimed, a smile spreading across my face.

"Yes," Kyoya said, smiling softly. I turned to him and gave him a hug- not to tight but not to soft, and he lifted my head up to kiss me softly on the lips. A knock came at the door, and then it opened a crack.

"Come on in," Kyoya smiled, and in came the rest of the Host Club.

"Is Kaori going to put on a show?" Kaoru asked; I looked at Kyoya who shrugged as if saying 'Do what you want to do'. Nodding, I stepped up to the rest of the band members. After sorting through the papers of the songs they already knew- I turned and was ready to begin. Lights changed, slightly startling me; but then the music started, and I smiled.

"_My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together_

I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

My teacher says to concentrate  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever

I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

Somehow someday  
You will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true

Upside down...

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you."

Everyone clapped, and I bowed, laughing; I noticed an exchange of nods between Tamaki and Kyoya, and then Tamaki came over to me.

"Would you like to do another Piano duet?" he asked me.

"Sure!" The band members all respectively left the stage, and Tamaki and I sat at the piano. We looked over the songs and found one we both already knew- so we played that one. While playing I couldn't help but notice that Kaoru's arm was wrapped around Hanabi. With a smile, I went back to paying attention to the song.

-

As we finished eating the dinner, Kyoya stood, holding out his arm towards me. Taking it, slightly blushing, he motioned for the others to follow. Curiously, I followed, my hand still in his, and soon found myself standing out on a balcony. Everyone else looked around- and then Haruhi and I slightly jumped when a loud 'bang' sounded; we both thought it had been thunder- when instead it was fireworks. Watching in awe, I found myself leaning into Kyoya, who wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. My arms laid softly on his, and I smiled.

Even though my life had started out great- and then became horrible and caused me a scarred heart, my life had turned around when I met the Host Club- and those scars had healed. Now, my life was only going to keep getting better- and I couldn't wait.

* * *


	16. Authors Note for chapt 15

Authors Note for chapter 15:

Some of you might think that something happened at the beginning because Kaori woke up in Kyoya's bed.

GUTTER!

_NOTHING HAPPENED_

That's just where they fell asleep.

Sorry for any confusion.

~Sibi~

~Nightengale~


End file.
